In data center and campus networks, fabric based topology can be used for managing software defined networks (SDN) and implementing those networks for communications with existing legacy networks, such as spanning tree protocol (STP) systems. In particular, regarding the field of campus networks, a software defined topology cannot be strictly enforced in a legacy CLOS topology. With further regard to a campus environment, the internal connections of legacy systems depend on the existing cabling scheme in the campus. Implementing a fabric based topology and requiring a fixed number of fabric internal ports is not a realistic approach.
Some existing automatic discovery mechanisms require initially using an IPv6 link for a local address or assigning specific private addresses that migrate to real link IP addresses later, making those schemes more complicated than necessary. Prior systems for converting legacy networks into a new fabric topology label the device interfaces to be “fabric” or “front-panel” ports either by design or manual configuration by operators. Prior systems of existing network node discovery is mainly for first time bootstrap operations only. Prior systems, therefore, offer limited assistance in automatic, zero-touch node incorporation into a network fabric on a dynamic basis.
A zero touch strategy for converting a legacy system into a software defined fabric network entails automatically bringing up an underlay topology for a virtual switch fabric without the need for configuring and labeling of 1) internal ports 2) the IP link local scheme and 3) the assignment of temporary IP addresses. Similar automation is necessary for a zero touch approach to the self-healing of the internal fabric in the cases of re-cabling, controller switch-over to standby, and the like, which all need to be solved in simpler and more efficient ways.